La Guerra del Francés
by KasNaranja
Summary: Siglo XlX, un siglo de olvidar para Antonio, no todo podía ser felicidad... y menos cuando Francis ha puesto los ojos en este.


Buenas! Llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrar por FF, ahora la verdad que escribo por otros cauces.

Pero quería dejar una huella en la sección de Hetalia con este fic, inspirado, para hacerse con el personaje de España para el Bishoujo Team, ¡fue un placer competir contra vosotras chicas! 3

Ya sin más rodeos...

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y yo no me lucro escribiendo (pero amo cualquier review y con ellos me alimento)

El fic refleja parte de la historia española ocurrida en el siglo XlX, un siglo decisivo para entender por que España esta actualmente así, por supuesto no es un reflejo 100% fiel a la historia, tomándome las licencias necesarias y omitiendo datos y tratados para amenizar la historia. Del mismo modo los personajes de Portugal y Gibraltar no existen en la serie, pero era imprescindibles añadirlos para comprender la historia de España.

Las notas entre (*) son pequeñas explicaciones de personajes, acontecimiento o actualidad.

No pretendo hacer alarde de ideas políticas, ni ofender ni nada por el estilo. Paz y amor =)

Las tres de la tarde de un día cualquiera actualmente.  
Después de una buena comida, España se para hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde en el magnifico ritual de la siesta. De cara al verano, estas horas eran criminales por el calor que hacía, demasiado calor incluso para hacer las tareas del hogar, el mismísimo España lo sabía y al igual que su pueblo, Antonio Fernández esperaba pacientemente, tumbado en el sofá, a que la digestión le produjera aquel amodorramiento que daba pie a dos horas llenas de calma y sueño. Pero...  
Sonó el teléfono, (*esto es muy típico en España = la hora de la siesta es la hora predilecta para que te llamen*) haciéndole pegar un salto del improvisado lecho, mandando los cojines al suelo y por poco no tropezando con ellos para alcanzar el auricular.  
-¿Diga? -Pese a no llevar ni quince minutos tumbado, su voz sonaba tomada por el sueño.  
-España, ¿estabas durmiendo? ¡Pero si son las tres de la tarde! -Era la inconfundible voz de Alemania... compartían horario porque un personajillo con bigote así lo había decretado para hacerse amigo de los del eje... En fin, no iba a explicarle las maravillas de echar una siesta, y ya que le había llamado se sintió feliz porque uno de sus compañeros de la Unión Europea le dirigiera la palabra, últimamente habían pasado de él bastante salvo para reírse del mismo.  
-¡Hola Alemania! ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Vendrás este verano a la costa? ¡Inglaterra está arrasando la Costa Dorada! Como no te des prisa nos van a dejar secos.

(*Actualmente hay un gran problema de jóvenes y universitarios ingleses que vienen en sus viajes únicamente para beber alcohol a la costa, ya que la edad para beber es menor, no hay restricciones de horarios y es más barato, en especial en las costas de Cataluña.*)

-No te llamaba para eso... además, Italia ya ha sacado billetes para los dos... -Incluso al otro lado del aparato se dejaba claro que Alemania se había puesto rojo por decir aquello.  
-Ya veo,-Antonio jugó con el cable del teléfono enrollándolo entre sus dedos y recordando con nostalgia a los pequeños hermanos Italia. -¿Para qué me llamabas?  
-¿¡Has pedido un préstamo a la Unión Europea! -Si España llega a enterarse de que iba a ponerse así, hubiera continuado hablando de las vacaciones...  
-Bueno... sí, ya lo iremos pagando en estos años... -No las tenía todas consigo y fue algo que Alemania no pasó por alto.  
-¿¡Y cómo si puede saberse! ¿Descubriréis un nuevo mundo para saquear?  
Viniendo de Alemania aquello, estaba claro, no era un chiste. Pero Antonio no pudo evitar reírse sin muchas ganas.  
-España, siendo que estáis entre el tercer país más pobre de la Unión... ¿qué haces prestándole dinero a Grecia?  
Antonio se puso serio, se hizo el silencio entre ambos, Alemania no entendía aquella situación por la que estaba pasando España, y mucho menos que no mirasen un poco más por ellos que tampoco estaban en la mejor situación, Alemania, siendo que tenía dinero para su casa, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo aunque otros lo necesitasen.  
-Ludwig, -le llamó por el nombre de pila. Su tono era ahora solemne y serio. -¿Sabes que Grecia está al borde de una guerra civil? Hace meses que el pueblo ha pedido que la policía vaya desarmada por las calles. -Los músculos le dolían ante el recuerdo de su propia guerra civil... España había pasado mucho tiempo encerrada y sin ver la luz.  
-Sí, lo sé, la situación está a punto de explotar. -Alemania fue muy cuidadoso a la hora de decir las siguiente palabras, su país no le había hecho ningún bien en los días negros de España. -Pero tenéis que mirar por vosotros, Antonio, ahora es tu pueblo el que necesita trabajar dignamente para salir adelante.  
-Lo sé... pero no quiero que pasen por lo mismo que nosotros. -España sonrió relajando el ambiente entre ambos. -Además, también lo hacemos por nuestro propio beneficio: si Grecia sale de la Unión Europea, tarde o temprano le tocara a Portugal y después a nosotros. -Se rió como si fuera un chiste... pero sin serlo.  
-Ya... -Alemania se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que este les había dicho, en cierta medida podía comprenderlo. -Está bien España, cuídate mucho y mándale recuerdos a Portugal.  
-Lo haré, ¡hasta luego!  
-Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono provocando que España suspirase aliviado en pleno ejercicio de mandar los problemas que le había puesto Alemania sobre la mesa, con aquello del préstamo, a un rincón de su mente. Se alejó del teléfono de nuevo suspirando... ésta, estaba siendo la mejor época de España después de la que había mencionado Alemania, y esperaba que aquello durase mucho tiempo...  
Volvió a sonar el aparato (se sentía como una centralita de telefonía...)  
-¿Dígame? -Cogió el teléfono al cuarto tono, todo un récord en velocidad.  
-¡Ya weeey! Pinche pendejo cabrón ¿Qué tal amigo?  
-Oh... eres tú América... -España no estaba muy seguro de que decir ante aquel tono... recordarle que España no era México a un americano no era moco de pavo precisamente, pero les ayudaba a venderle los souvenirs que nadie que viniera a España quisiese. -¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿No has madrugado para llamarme? -¿Nadie en este mundo dormía?  
-¡Escucha España! -Ni caso a sus palabras, pero España quería ser amigos de este, así que le escucho pacientemente. -Esta mañana he mirado un mapa para ver donde podía pasar las vacaciones, ¡estaba mirando una costa magnifica al oeste de tu país!  
-¡UAAAA! Felicidades por habernos encontrado en el mapa! -No había ironía en su tono de voz, el comentario venía de corazón. -¡Haremos una fiesta en cuando llegues! ¡Ya verás que Galicia es una tierra preciosa! ¡Y el marisco es de chuparse los dedos!  
-¿Galicia? No uses palabras raras conmigo y escucha. -Su tono fue tajante aunque quedo patente la burla. -He estado mirando hoteles pero me vienen en un idioma que no conozco, ¡tradúcelos!  
-Bueno, pásamelo a mi ordenador... -El ordenador estaba encendido no muy lejos del teléfono, miró hacia la pantalla que permanecía igual que antes de intentar echarse la siesta.  
-¡Hace medio minuto que te los he pasado y no me has contestado aún! -América parecía realmente ofendido porque le ignorasen, y aquella falta de cortesía hizo ponerse nervioso a España.  
-¡Ah! ¡Perdona! Mi internet no es muy rápido.  
-¡Pero si tu pagas más de internet que el resto de Europa! ¿Y dices que va peor? -Aquello pareció hacerle mucha gracia al americano que se reía a viva voz por la anécdota.  
-Si, bueno, nos estamos poniendo al día... ¡ah mira! ¡Ya ha llegado! -Mientras al otro lado del aparato escuchaba las risas de América, Antonio leyó la página, él tampoco entendía nada de lo que ponía, pero no era porque su nivel de inglés fuera bajo (*aquella vez al menos no*) -América, esta página esta en portugués. ¿Vas a ir de vacaciones a Portugal?  
-¿Portu qué?  
-Portugal... ya sabes, esta al lado de nosotros... os mandaron a miles de judíos venidos de toda Europa durante la segunda guerra mundial...  
Casi podía escucharse los engranajes del cerebro de América procesando aquella información.  
-No, no me suena para nada, yo pensaba que España era toda la península.  
-No, compartimos territorio con Portugal. -Iba a añadir también a Andorra, pero no lo hizo porque tenía la acertada intuición de que era demasiada información para América.  
-¿Compartir? -Se hizo el silencio un momento. -¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Escucha España! ¡Nosotros os ayudaremos a conquistar Portugal! Vosotros atacáis y nosotros os apoyamos. -Dijo aquello como si fuera la idea del siglo.  
-América, esto ya me lo propusiste hace un tiempo... -Para España era muy difícil negarle nada a América... pero aquello estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.  
-¿De verdad? No lo recordaba.  
-Si quieres venir a España, Madrid te abrirá sus puertas, y también Andalucía, puedes acercarte a Valencia para ver la Ciudad de las Artes y las Ciencias. Disfruta de nuestro tren de alta velocidad y contrata su tecnología para tu casa...  
-No, ¿sabes qué? Haré turismo por mi casa. -Volvió a hablar como si aquella hubiera sido, de nuevo, la idea del siglo. -Por cierto, ahora que tu presidente a echado a Dios de las escuelas, dile que puede volver a América cuando quiera para rezar.  
-¡Sí! ¡Se lo diré! ¡Estará encantado de que lo recibáis en vuestra casa! -No pudo evitar aquel tono de felicidad en sus palabras y que era el que sentía por dentro.  
-Todo el mundo quiere a nuestro presidente, ¡es el mejor del mundo! -Y con una risotada, América colgó el teléfono a España.  
-¡Hasta pronto! -Antonio habló felizmente hacia el aparato que estaba comunicando antes de colgar también.

Ahora sí. Parecía que por fin un poco de paz.

Se tumbó en el sofá, se había desvelado pero estaba convencido de que podría llegar a recuperar el sueño. Dejando la mente en blanco, acudió a él la idea dada por América de invadir y conquistar Portugal. Era algo que hace mucho tiempo atrás tenía en mente... pero nunca más iba a permitir que su pueblo pasase por aquello...  
Poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido.

Flashback-

Una comitiva de soldados a caballo que coreaba el recién creado himno de la Marsellesa recientemente escrito de forma anónima, acompañaba al ejercito francés en su entrada a España.  
A la cabeza, Francia, triunfal y orgulloso, con su melena rubia ondulada brillando al sol y sosteniendo una enorme bandera tricolor que volaba al viento.  
Para Antonio, aquella fue la señal más clara de su triunfo en un futuro.

Francis se bajó del caballo abriendo los brazos para estrechar entre ellos a España.  
-Amigo España. -Se dieron dos besos en la mejilla como era costumbre en Francia, (*en España solo se dan besos a las mujeres y entre estas, mientras que los hombres se estrechan la mano.*) -¿Cómo te va todo?  
-Nos va muy bien, la monarquía por fin parece que se ha tranquilizado un poco.  
-¡Nosotros ya no nos preocupamos por eso amigo! -Francia rió con soberbia, del jubón que llevaba el caballo sacó un pequeño libro. -Mira, tendrías que leer esto, escrito por Robespierre, un hombre inspirador.  
-¿De qué trata? -España era un gran lector y enseguida sintió curiosidad por esto.  
-Sobre la Revolución, del poder del pueblo, de la abolición de la monarquía, de... ¡oye! -Francia se alteró cuando vio que España había arrojado al libro a una hoguera. -¿¡Qué estás haciendo!  
-Francis... -Mientras el libro se convertía en cenizas, la sonrisa de este era igual de cordial y cálida que las llamas. -Aquí nos gusta nuestra monarquía... no queremos que el pueblo sepa nada de vuestra Revolución, no por nada, ¿vale?  
-Bueno... si insistes...

(*A la entrada de las tropas francesas en España, en el siglo XlX, las tropas españolas les obligaron a incinerar cualquier documento relacionado con la revolución francesa para evitar que el pueblo español tuviera conocimiento de estos acontecimientos y que tomasen ejemplo del pueblo francés.*)

-Así que... -Francia admiraba la ciudad de Zaragoza esperando a que el resto de tropas pasase la frontera de los Pirineos, paseando junto a España por la plaza a la sombra de la basílica más importante de la ciudad. -¿Quieres conquistar Portugal?  
-He pensado que te interesaría colaborar conmigo. -España dirigió la vista hacía donde miraba el francés, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la visión del monumento. -Portugal tiene una alianza con Inglaterra, por eso he pensado que nosotros dos juntos podríamos ser la alianza definitiva contra estos.  
-Tu enemigo y mi enemigo... no está mal, -Francis pareció relamerse de gusto al pensar en derrotar a su archienemigo de enormes cejas. -¿Si te ayudo con Portugal...?  
-Inglaterra estará más desprotegido, y yo podré ayudarte a conquistarlo, además, luchamos en mi casa.  
-Excelente. -Francia tomó una piedra suelta del camino de adoquines de la plaza, jugando con ella entre sus dedos.  
-Carlos lV y Fernando, nuestro Príncipe de Asturias, son buenos soberanos, permanecerá en mi casa con toda su familia, no espero que la guerra llegue a Madrid así que estarán a salvo. -Antonio veía un futuro claro y brillante para su pueblo.  
-No se sabe España, hay que ser mejor estratega y ponerse en lo peor, mi casa está abierta si quieren venir los miembros de tu monarquía. -Arrojó la piedra contra la fachada de la basílica... y en un impresionante rebote de la misma contra el ladrillo, la piedra salió disparada como si la hubieran lanzado a propósito contra el rostro de Francia.  
-¡AAHH! ¡Mi perfecta nariz!  
-¡Francia! ¿¡Estás bien! -España se inclinó hacia este con preocupación... aunque solo fue el susto del golpe, no había herida.  
-¿¡Qué ha sido eso! -Francia miró hacía el muro de la basílica como si un demonio invisible hubiera tomado represalias por su gesto.  
-Ésta es la Basílica de Nuestra Señora del Pilar... -explicó Antonio- se dice que la misma Virgen la guarda a ella y a la ciudad de Zaragoza.  
-¡Menudo invento para turistas!

(*Pero no lo es, durante la Guerra Civil se lanzaron dos bombas sobre la basílica... ninguna de las dos llego a hacer explosión pese a estar cargadas, actualmente se exponen dentro de la misma Basílica del Pilar.*)

El tratado de Fontainebleau (1807) fue firmado felizmente entre España y Francia en presencia de la monarquía española, el primer ministro Godoy y Napoleón Bonaparte. Las tropas francesas tenían vía libre para entrar en España con intención de conquistar Portugal... pero...

-Francis... -Antonio había entablado una buena amistad con Francia durante aquel tiempo como para tomarse la libertad de tutearle. Pero aquella vez no habían quedado para preparar estrategias o afinar sus planes: las tropas francesas estaban disfrutando del sol y las playas de Barcelona.  
Francia, tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo, corrió a recibir a su compañero.  
-¡España! ¿Qué haces vestido? ¡Quítatelo todo que el agua está estupenda!  
España se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a desnudarse para deleite de Francis.  
-Quítatelo más despacio... -El rubio utilizó un tono extremadamente pastoso para decir aquello.  
-Francis, estaba pensando... ya lleváis unos meses en mi casa. -Obedeció mientras se desataba lentamente y tirando de los cordones de la faja que sujetaba el pantalón.  
-Así es... -Habló aunque realmente pareció no escucharle hipnotizado como estaba por los movimientos de Antonio.  
-Y bueno, tus tropas han tomado ya, lo que ellos dicen que son, "puntos estratégicos" en mi casa. -Se sacó la camisa de dentro del pantalón mientras estos caían hasta casi por debajo del bajo vientre y subiéndose la camisa mostraba un pecho bien formado y moreno por el sol.  
-Sí, sí, puntos estratégicos... -Francis se cruzó de piernas para disimular algo patente.  
-Madrid, Asturias, y ahora Barcelona... -Se sujetó los pantalones alargando el momento hasta que Francis se dio por aludido y le miro a la cara haciendo un mohín de fastidio. -Francis, Portugal queda al oeste... y Barcelona al este.  
-¿Y? -Se sentía hipnotizado por los ojos verdes de este.  
-¿Dónde ves tú que sea un punto estratégico? -España se cruzó de brazos enfadado soltándose el pantalón que no cayó mucho más para desasosiego de Francia.  
-España... -El tono de Francia fue de completa súplica.  
-Francis, para mi es muy importante hacerme con Portugal... -su rostro se volvió melancólico- quisiera tener, aunque solo fuera una parte de ésta, para negociar con Inglaterra por Gibraltar...  
-¿Esa colonia inglesa en tu casa? -Francia se puso de rodillas abrazándole, pegando su rostro el vientre de este. -Sé lo que es que te quiten a alguien que crees tu hermano.  
-Gibraltar es una parte de mi, Francis... no puedo esperar a tenerlo entre mis brazos y estrecharle... nunca dejaré de hacerlo. -Y ahora más que nunca le echaba de menos al haber tenido que entregar a Francia a su adorado Italia del sur.  
-A ti te van demasiado los pequeños, Antonio. -Levantó el rostro sonriendo y acariciándole la espalda para consolarle. -No te preocupes, el mundo será nuestro, ven conmigo al agua y relájate, déjate llevar.  
No había aclarado su duda sobre el tema de los puntos estratégicos que estaba tomando en su casa... pero España sencillamente lo archivo en un rincón de su mente.  
-Está bien...

España paseaba por Madrid, sin acabar de reparar del todo en las miradas de parte de su pueblo... los murmullos parecían rodearle, pero la gente giraba la cara antes de encararse a este, era el año 1808.  
Antonio no le dio importancia, las cosas, aunque lentas, iban bien, Portugal e Inglaterra habían afianzado su unión preparándose para la cometida de Francia y España juntas... era normal que el pueblo se preocupase por los suyos, pero la gloria que les esperaba, compensaría todos los males.  
A la salida del palacio real, encontró un hombre cargado de bártulos y lienzos, de aspecto malhumorado y ausente.  
-¡Goya! -Antonio se acercó hacía el famoso pintor de la época emocionado, estrechándole la mano mientras todo lo que este había tenido entre estas caía al suelo.  
-Antonio... compórtate, por dios. -No parecía muy feliz por verle.  
España comenzó a reír porque un ciudadano de su casa le echara tal reprimenda... se agachó ayudando al hombre a recoger y ordenar lo que se había caído.

(*Francisco de Goya, original de Fuendetodos en Zaragoza, era un genio de la pintura, capaz de sacar de los colores la obra, trabajaba principalmente para la monarquía retratándolos para disgusto de la reina, la cual Goya destacaba por ser una arpía y la que llevaba el poder en palacio. El hombre detestaba profundamente a la monarquía de la época pese a que trabajase para ellos. Fue encarcelado acusado de simpatizar con esa monarquía a la que tanto detestaba. Antes de morir, se retiró en sus últimos días, sordo como estaba, a su quinta a las afueras de Madrid, "La Quinta del Sordo", donde dibujo las "Pinturas Negras" en un alarde de genial y desesperada locura.*)

-¿Cómo va todo?  
Goya levantó la mirada retirándola en el acto para no encarar los ojos de España, si este hubiera prestado atención quizás hubiera visto en los ojos del pintor la que se avecinaba...  
-España, la monarquía ha salido de Madrid rumbo a Aranjuez.  
-Bueno... aún estamos a Marzo, queda poco para que haga buen tiempo y el campo les sentará bien. -Antonio no terminaba de entender por donde iban los comentarios del otro.  
-El pueblo no está nada contento con que la monarquía haya huido, desconfían, y Francia ha aprovechado para meter a Pepe Botella en el palacio. -No sabía si dibujarle un croquis.  
-...¿A quién?  
-¡A José Bonaparte! El hermano del mismo Napoleón.

(*Pepe Botella... llamado popularmente así al hermano de Napoleón por su vicio a la bebida.*)

-¡Están controlando tu casa! Se dice que hay más de sesenta y cinco mil tropas francesas ya apostadas en tu territorio.  
-El tratado de Fontainebleau les da permiso para entrar en mi casa. -Antonio negó enfadado dejando caer lo que había recogido como lección al pintor.  
-... Han sobrepasado el tratado... -Pese a las palabras de este, el chico le dio la espalda alejándose sin querer escucharle. -...Tú mismo te darás cuenta muy pronto.

España recorrió las calles de Madrid prácticamente a la carrera, dejando atrás los cuchicheos y aquello que no quería escuchar, buscando a Francia desesperadamente, tenía que disipar aquellas sospechas.  
-¡Francis! -Torció una esquina y, como no, lo encontró intentando flirtear con alguna de las mujeres de su pueblo... se sintió un poco decepcionado, aunque conociendo al rubio, aquello era tan rutinario como el comer. Por suerte, llegó en el mejor momento, en el que la chica le daba largas. -Francis...  
El francés se acercó a este saludándole con la mano haciendo florituras.  
-Buenos días Antonio, ¿qué tal te va? Tus mujeres son imposibles, "pareja estable" dicen, puf, ¿y qué más? Ya cambiarán... oye, ¿te pasa algo? Estas pálido.  
Recuperó el aliento tras la carrera.  
-Francis... ¿cuándo dices que vamos a atacar a Portugal?  
De repente el rubio parecía amargado.  
-¡Ya estás con lo mismo! Escucha España: no se trata de entrar sin estrategia ni nada, hace falta un plan de ataque, si no, las consecuencias pueden ser terribles.  
-¡Pues al menos dile a tus tropas que se reúnan al oeste de mi país!  
El enfado de Antonio le sentó a Francia como un golpe en el estomago.  
-¿Desconfías de mí?  
-Francia... el hermano de Napoleón está en mi propia casa, el pueblo ha sufrido con la gente de tu casa, recuerda la batalla de Trafalgar, los españoles desconfían de Napoleón.  
-¡Dices abiertamente que desconfías de mí! -Francia se sentía escandalizado por aquella muestra de rebelión.  
-...Quiero confiar en tu palabra, Francia, ataca pronto a Portugal, demuestra a mi pueblo que hice bien en depositar mi fé en ti. -Le colocó una mano en el hombro en gesto de confianza. -Por favor, confío en ti.  
-...Eres un egoísta, Antonio. -Se giró dándole la espalda mientras sentía la mano de España deslizándose por su espalda hasta separarse.

España se quedó clavado en el sitio aún con la mano extendida en el aire que antes había ocupado este... algo estaba fallando, Francia le había dado largas desde el principio... pero sencillamente no podía ser.  
Porque entonces, los puntos estratégicos que Francis había tomado, no eran para hacerse con Portugal, si no para hacerse con España.  
¿Había sido capaz de meter al enemigo en su propia casa?

Caminó por las calles de su ciudad desorientado, llamando la atención de algunos ciudadanos que al ver su aspecto, pálido y desamparado, le abrieron la puerta ofreciéndole algo de vino para que recuperase el color. Aquello le ayudo a poner en orden las ideas. Tenía que ver que estaba pasando con la monarquía en Aranjuez.  
-Que corra la voz, la monarquía va a dejar a su pueblo solo frente a los franceses... no podemos consentirlo.

(*La noticia corrió como la pólvora, y aquella misma noche del 17 de Marzo, el pueblo español en Aranjuez, situado apenas unos kilometros de Madrid, asaltaron el Palacio Real sacando de este a Godoy que había permitido y ayudado la entrada de las tropas francesas a España.  
Fernando se convirtió en Fernando Vll aquella misma mañana del 17 de Marzo, cuando abdicó su padre, el rey. Se dice acertadamente, que todo fue una trama por parte de Fernando para hacerse con el poder, ya que, aunque la familia real estaba acusada de deslealtad al pueblo español, Fernando Vll, favorito del pueblo, no se vio salpicado por las conspiraciones que él mismo había creado.  
En este mismo siglo, el pueblo español se daría cuenta de su error fatal con Fernando Vll apodado "El Deseado", dejando como legado para el siglo XlX incontables guerras por la sucesión, las Guerras Carlistas.*)

-Antonio... -Francia sonreía abiertamente disfrutando de un café en la Plaza Mayor, comenzaba a hacer mejor tiempo a finales de Abril. -¿Qué ha pasado con tu monarquía? Cualquiera diría que Francia ha marcado una nueva época con su revolución, ¿no te parece? -Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.  
España tomó asiento junto a este, tenía la sensación de estar sentándose junto a una serpiente... pero ahora que sentía que él mismo caminaba por el filo de la navaja, tenía que mostrarse más amigable que nunca. Tras el Motín de Aranjuez, la familia real había caído en el exilio... el vacío de poder hacía que poco a poco su pueblo perdiera la soberanía... facilitando la invasión francesa...  
-No, nosotros seguimos amando a nuestra monarquía...  
-Ya veo, oye España, ¿podrías decirle a tu pueblo que se callase? -En la misma Plaza Mayor se escuchaban los abucheos del pueblo de Madrid frente al palacio real, proclamaban la salida del que se hacía pasar por gobernante del pueblo, y que se llevase a sus tropas con ellos.  
-Francia, mi pueblo no esta preparado para mantener a tus hombres... no dijimos nada de sesenta y cinco mil soldados en mi país... mi pueblo pasa hambre y necesidad por mantenerles, además, toda esta situación les hace desconfiar. -España se repetía a sí mismo que tenía que tener paciencia con Francia.  
-Se necesitan soldados para combatir en la batalla. -Se encogió de hombros resuelto apurando su café.  
-Ese tal Murat, el cuñado de Napoleón... habló con este... -Si este no le iba a dar respuestas, él mismo se las mostraría. Había pasado mucho tiempo confiando en Francia, no podía ocultar más tiempo aquello que estaba tan claro. -Se dice que Napoleón le ha ofrecido el reinado de mi pueblo.  
-Sólo son rumores, no seas tan vulgar para creértelos Antonio. -Se puso en pie con intención de retirarse, pero le retuvo la mano de España que le apretaba con insistencia de la muñeca.  
-¡No, para por favor! Francis, mi pueblo no puede más, ya tenemos un rey y aún quedan dos miembros de la realeza dentro del palacio, si ellos se marchan no sé que pasará con mi pueblo sin una dirección clara.  
-España... -Francia se giró acariciándole el rostro con el revés de la mano, recordando el tacto de la piel del complaciente Antonio. -Os van a ir mucho mejor las cosas a partir de ahora, no te preocupes, deja que yo me encargue de todo.

Se apartó de su lado, una vez más sin darle ninguna respuesta.  
Francia se adentró por las calles de Madrid, lejos del ruido que creaba el populacho. Distinguió en uniforme de uno de sus soldados esperándole.  
-Señor. -Se mantuvo firme esperando ordenes.  
-Haced que Murat saque al infante Francisco de palacio, quiero a toda la monarquía fuera de este, nos haremos con España sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

(*Y llegó el 2 de Mayo... el principio de la Guerra de la Independencia Española.*)

-¿Qué sucede? -El joven infante parpadeó mientras soldados franceses le arrastraban fuera de palacio, le acababan de despertar y se sentía desorientado.  
-Lleváoslo a caballo, su madre partirá primero. -Los soldados iban de un lado a otro disparando órdenes sin cesar para mayor confusión del pequeño. -¡Daos prisa y no llaméis la atención!  
-¿¡Qué pasa! ¡No! ¡No quiero irme de mi casa! -El niño se retorcía para intentar soltarse, pero aquellos soldados eran mucho más fuertes que él, Francis lo subió a su caballo obligándole a guardar silencio y rumbo hacía un destino incierto.

Antonio se mantenía junto con su pueblo que no dejaba de protestar a las puertas del palacio real. Los soldados de Murat hacían guardia día y noche, no podía entrar, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver como estaba el pequeño Francisco, el más joven de la monarquía española...  
Algo llamo la atención de España. Quizás fuera un presentimiento, no estaba seguro, se alejó de la multitud rodeando el palacio... localizó una comitiva a caballo, había algo que le dio mala espina.  
-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudadme, España!  
¡Era Francisco! ¡El infante Francisco! El niño estaba llorando, alertando así a España de cuales eran las intenciones de Francia.  
-¡FRANCIA! ¡Suelta a ese niño! -Salió a la carrera a por este viendo como el pequeño infante estiraba las manos pidiendo ayuda.  
-Antonio... -El rubio se giró alarmado -psché, te van demasiado los niños para que no te hubieras enterado... -Apuró a su caballo para a galope alejarse del palacio y de Antonio antes de que la voz de alarma se hiciera efectiva.  
Era imposible darle alcance... pero el mal ya estaba hecho, la traición de Francia, las intenciones de hacerse con aquello que amaba de corazón y consideraba suyo, su propia tierra. Ni él ni su pueblo iban a consentirlo.  
-En este 2 de Mayo... ¡España se alza contra ti, Francia! -Corrió directamente hacía la plaza mayor, todos los soldados de Murat estaban fuera. -¡Pueblo español¡ ¡Levantaos y enfrentaos contra la tiranía!  
La gente se miró entre sí... no habían preparado armas para aquella batalla, pero tenían que plantar cara por el bien de la patria. Un grupo de mujeres alzaron los cuchillos que utilizaban para su oficio, todo el mundo en la plaza las imitó, todos portaban cuchillo o navaja para desempeñar los oficios de la época. Con simples cuchillos, se lanzaron contra los soldados a caballo.  
Pese a su valentía, estaba sentenciada de quien iba a ser la victoria... Murat consiguió resguardarse en palacio y la multitud quedó disuelta bajo el poder de las armas.

La semilla de la guerra estaba plantada.

(*La leyenda cuenta que, efectivamente, el pueblo español al escuchar el llanto del infante, tomó conciencia de la situación y se lanzaron a las armas.*)

Al día siguiente, el 3 de Mayo.  
-¡Francia! -Al frente de ambos bandos, Antonio y Francis, este segundo miraba a España de soslayo y con desmesurada soberbia.  
-España, ¿cómo has osado atacar a mis tropas? ¡Eres tú quién ha iniciado la guerra!  
Antonio puso los ojos como platos, sintiendo como la sangre le palpitaba en las sienes. Apretó los dientes con fuerza manteniendo agarrado el mango de su hacha.  
-¡Tú me has traicionado, sucia rata!  
-¿Rata? ¿Moi? -Parecía que aquella comparativa había sido el peor de los insultos... se tragó sus ganas de gritarle sobre su aspecto físico, había temas más serios que tratar. -Que sepas, España, que no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados, hoy mismo he aprobado una ley que reza que todos los responsables del Levantamiento de ayer serán ejecutados.  
Antonio hizo chirriar los dientes de frustración, pero el pueblo de Madrid no era tan idiota como para salir y decir que eran ellos los culpables, no los encontrarían fácilmente.  
-Dudo mucho que consigas encontrar a los culpables, ayer mismo os debisteis de llevar por delante a los suficientes...  
-No será difícil encontrarles: sólo hay que buscar a cualquier persona que tenga un cuchillo, con eso será suficiente para saber que algo tuvo que ver. Así es como actúa la justicia francesa.  
Antonio hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no caer del caballo tras aquella noticia, la cabeza le daba vueltas con aquellas palabras: prácticamente, todos los habitantes de Madrid portaban al menos un cuchillo a causa de sus oficios...

Dio la vuelta a su caballo rumbo hacía Madrid escuchando como Francia le seguía...  
Tenía que darse prisa, aunque el viento a su alrededor le ensordeciera, pero tenía que ir más rápido aunque el caballo que montaba protestase cada vez que lo espoleaba, ¿de verdad sería Francia capaz de juzgar a todo el pueblo de Madrid por un par de soldados muertos?  
Entre sus ciudadanos, no había distinción para portar una navaja, ancianos, mujeres y niños, todos ayudaban o practicaban algún oficio y casi todos eran inocentes.

El sonido de un trabuco le puso los pelos de punta, helándole la sangre. No le hizo falta llegar a los campos de la Moncloa para que el olor de la pólvora y la sangre llegasen hasta él. A su alrededor, el silencio resultaba ensordecedor, era el silencio digno de una masacre.  
Francia se bajó del caballo viendo como España bajaba también derrumbándose, cayendo de rodillas entre el barro y clavando sus manos en este, apretando con fuerza su tierra santa.  
-...Nunca quise que esto sucediera, Antonio, te quiero a ti, y no quería que sufrieras... no debía derramarse sangre.  
-¿Sangre...? -Antonio levantó las manos del barro, no podía verlo, pero no era agua lo que se había mezclado con la tierra... cerca de mil personas, habían sido asesinadas a sangre fría por las tropas francesas aquel día.

El zumbido que escuchaba en su cabeza acabó convirtiéndose en un sonido ensordecedor y explosivo, sin saber lo que hacía, se abalanzo sobre el francés tirándolo al suelo por la sorpresa, intentando golpearle mientras este se defendía un instante antes de obligar al español a rodar por el barro y ser él quien le asestase un certero puñetazo en el mentón que lo dejo momentáneamente paralizado.  
-¡Ni lo intentes, Antonio! Ni lo intentes... -Francia aprovecho para separarse de este con el corazón aún acelerado y en el vano intento de limpiarse el barro de encima, al menos se había mantenido más dignamente que el derrotado España que gemía en el suelo confuso. -¡ésto no es nada comparado con lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer, España! O paras de una vez o no tendremos piedad para con nadie de tu pueblo, ¡eres mío, maldita sea! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! -Se dirigió hacía su caballo montando en la silla. -¡Si no te rindes no puedo prometer ni tu propia supervivencia! ¡Arre! -Golpeó fuertemente al caballo que levantó las patas delanteras para salir disparado al galope del lugar.

España permaneció tumbado en el suelo viendo como poco a poco el sol de aquel fatídico día se iba poniendo...  
-Me ha traicionado... -Se encogió sobre si mismo abrazándose el pecho... España nunca había estado más solo que en aquellos momentos, no había una monarquía que guiase a su pueblo, había perdido la esperanza de reencontrarse con Gibraltar, había perdido a Italia, a sus colonias en América del Sur que amenazaban por escapársele de las manos... no tenía a Francis pese a que España le hubiera dado lo mejor de sí mismo.  
Sintió deseos de llorar sobre el barro, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Todo el pueblo lo había visto excepto él, la monarquía misma se había dejado embaucar dejando al pueblo a su suerte... tan solo como estaba, afloró la idea de rendirse y deponer las armas... pero...  
-No puedo rendirme... -suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo como si su cuerpo pesase una tonelada y le costase reincorporarse: sentía sobre él, todo el peso de la patria, el peso de que su decisión era la única viable para que el pueblo volviera a ver la luz, la decisión de que demasiadas vidas iban a perderse por el camino... pero que ni una sola, ni siquiera las que ya habían sido robadas, ninguna iba a ser desperdiciada.  
La sangre derramada aquel día no amilanó los corazones del pueblo español, los endureció y los hizo fuertes y dispuestos para la batalla contra Francia.

Las guerras por toda España se fueron sucediendo. La monarquía española rompió lazos con el pueblo al firmarse las Abdicaciones de Bayona, y Pepe Botella era oficialmente Rey de España para desagrado del pueblo.

A España esto no le molestaba ni le afectaba, ahora no estaba por su monarquía sino por su pueblo. En Zaragoza, solo les quedaba un pequeño reducto ante el asedio de Francia, los heridos y otros soldados intentaban atrincherarse como podían en el Portillo.  
-¡Agustina! -Antonio sostuvo a un herido por la metralla, -¡por favor, encárgate de éste!  
La voluntaria, original de Barcelona, asintió enérgicamente alcanzando al herido que España había conseguido rescatar. Aquella primera batalla de Los Sitios de Zaragoza, era especialmente dura y cruel, pero tenían que rescatar este lugar de las tropas francesas para poder mantener un mejor control de la información y el abastecimiento de tropas a Cataluña, Agustina vendó a toda velocidad las heridas del soldado, pero en el aire flotaban sonidos de batalla que conseguían ponerle los pelos de punta.

-¡Resistid! -España disparó su trabuco por encima del muro del Portillo, era inútil, las tropas francesas se acumulaban en la puerta con intención de echarla abajo, si entraban seria el final. -¡A las puertas!  
Los ánimos de los zaragozanos estaban por los suelos... Francia había matado a muchos de los suyos e intuían que no tardarían en acompañarles.  
-¡Resistid! ¡Correr hacia las puertas! -Antonio no escuchó el sonido de sus pisadas prácticamente volando escaleras abajo, él solo no podría resistir frente a las puertas, pero no iba a dejar a Zaragoza tirada así como así.  
Ahora, lo que encontró en el pasillo, no se lo habría esperado en la vida.  
Había un cañón, apuntando directamente contra la puerta cerrada donde al otro lado se agolpaban los franceses, reconoció a Agustina con un pie sobre el cañón y una antorcha en su mano, únicamente esperando el momento.  
-¿Agustina? ¿Pero qué...? -Mientras Antonio murmuraba dubitativo la puerta fue derribada.  
-¡FUEGO! -La imagen pareció quedarse estática un instante cuando bajo la antorcha hacía la mecha del cañón.  
La bala de cañón y el disparo resonaron por todo el Portillo, la huida de las tropas francesas se produjo en el acto. Agustina se giró mirando con ojos brillantes a su compatriota España.  
-¡A por ellos! ¡Son muchos pero cobardes!  
-¡Sí! -De nuevo el pueblo zaragozano parecía recuperar los ánimos para la batalla por su patria.  
Aquel día y gracias a aquella mujer, condecorada con el titulo de Agustina de Aragón por sus servicios a la patria, hicieron retirarse a las tropas francesas

(*Aquel día se creó también la expresión "gabacho" para referirse a los franceses, un termino completamente ofensivo, pues gabacho viene de una expresión aragonesa para referirse a los melocotones que caen de los árboles... cambiemos el termino de melocotón por franceses e imaginemos la cantidad de soldados "caídos" aquel día para crear esta expresión. Francia no iba a olvidarse de esto nunca.*)

España llevaba a los hombros a un niño que tocaba el tambor animadamente mientras el pueblo de Barcelona los vitoreaba. El niño había querido participar en la batalla de sus padres, pero por su juventud no lo tenía permitido... sin embargo, España le había animado a tocar el tambor... y el sonido entre las montañas se asemejaba al rugir de cientos de tambores. Las tropas francesas huyeron creyendo que se les acercaba una nueva e imparable cometida.  
España bailaba con el niño sobre sus hombros cuando entre la gente distinguió un rostro ya conocido...  
-¡Goya! -Dejó al pequeño héroe en el suelo para que el baño de masas para este continuase mientras se acercaba al pintor alejándose los dos de la multitud por las calles de la ciudad. -¿Cómo va todo? ¿Regresas a casa?  
El hombre levantó la mirada escudriñandole para percatarse que el comentario optimista de este no estaba formulado por resultar bromista.  
-Zaragoza ha caído definitivamente, los franceses han arrasado con ella.  
España sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas por el comentario de este.  
-Si conseguimos defenderla una vez, podremos volver a hacerlo. -Era imprescindible este territorio por cuestiones de estrategia.  
-No... España, no hay nadie en Zaragoza para defenderla. -Suspiró cansadamente apretando en su mano el portafolios donde guardaba sus últimos grabados, todos realizados sobre horrores de la guerra que el mismo había visto. -Han reducido a la población de Zaragoza en menos de un diez por ciento.

Si no se hubiera agarrado al hombro del pintor, España se hubiera ido al suelo al enterarse de la noticia. No era una capital ni la ciudad condal, pero por su situación era el centro de comunicaciones con el resto de su casa, había miles de personas viviendo allí... como bien había prometido Francis, no habían tenido piedad.  
-¡Maldito seas Francia! -Súbitamente, Antonio se apartó del pintor para dar un puñetazo contra el muro más cercano hiriéndose en los nudillos pero desquitándose de parte de la rabia que sentía.  
-Agustina sigue luchando, Zaragoza no se rinde; pero la situación es ya insostenible, defendemos un territorio un día para al siguiente perderlo. -Miró dentro de su portafolios sacando los papeles de algodón prensado donde estaban dibujados los grabados de Goya. -Toma, esto son algunas de las cosas por las que está pasando tu pueblo, dicen que más y peores se pueden ver en la cárcel construida por los franceses en las islas Baleares.  
-Guárdalos... no quiero verlos, no vamos a rendirnos. -Encaró al hombre con sus ojos verdes encendidos por el orgullo nacional.  
-No hablo de rendición. -El hombre se mostró ofendido por el comentario. -Hablo de tener algo por lo que luchar. Para esta guerra, hace falta pedir ayuda.  
-Estamos solos Goya, -Antonio negó con la cabeza exasperado. -Hemos perdido los territorios al norte de África y Francia está ocupando a mi querido Italia, no tenemos a nadie a quién pedir ayuda.  
-Sí tenemos... -el hombre reflexionó mucho antes de decir aquello. -A los enemigos de Francia.  
-¡JAMÁS! -¡La idea que había propuesto el pintor era un escándalo! Antonio la descartó en el acto, ahora que no tenía a nadie tenía que demostrar su propia identidad y ser ellos mismo quienes echasen a los franceses de su casa. Aquella idea era sencillamente una locura. -¡No vamos a pedir ayuda! ¡Nos acusarán de habernos buscado nosotros nuestros propios problemas!  
-Es posible... pero España, no olvides lo que te he dicho. -Goya se acomodó el ala de su sombrero de copa en gesto de despedida. -Si no quieres ver mis grabados, visita tu mismo la cárcel francesa y juzga cuanto tiempo le queda a tu casa. -El pintor dio media vuelta alejándose con intención de salir de la casa de España.

Las ideas que Antonio había estado archivando en su mente brotaban ahora apretándole las sienes con dolor, ¿pedir ayuda? No la necesitaban, su pueblo era valiente. Pero sin embargo... tenía que comprobar por él mismo hasta que punto podía peligrar su casa, y en lo que podría convertirse si perdían aquella guerra.  
-¡Prestadme un barco por favor! -Fue a la carrera donde estaba la multitud aún de celebración por haber ganado aquella batalla, no tuvieron ningún problema en dejar a España uno de sus barcos lanzándose al mar.

En el Mediterráneo no hay fuertes corrientes, así que pudo viajar rápido y sin ningún problema, pero pese a lo grande que era el mar, acabó cruzándose con un barco que regresaba a la península... tenían la bandera francesa y el mismo Francia estaba cruzado de brazos en la proa del barco con actitud triunfante.  
-¡Mirad a quien tenemos aquí! -Francis alzó la voz para que Antonio le escuchase sin ningún problema.  
El español detuvo el barco mientras el otro le imitaba, la separación del agua es lo que hizo que Antonio no se lanzase a por él.  
-¿Cómo te va? La guerra no parece sentarte bien. -Francis lo observó un momento de arriba abajo... había que añadir también, que el que España se hubiera endurecido, le hacía terriblemente atractivo. -¿Vas a tardar mucho en rendirte o aún necesitas que te discipline más?  
-¿Tú? ¿Disciplinarme a mi? -España levantó su alabarda apoyándola contra su embarcación para mostrar el filo a Francia. -¡Ni en sueños!  
-¡Pues lo necesitaríais! -Pese a la distancia que les separaba, Francia se sintió intimidado. -¡Los españoles no son más que unos animales! ¡Salvajes sin modales ni pudor!  
-¿¡Y en qué te basas para decir eso! -Aún encima de atacarles, pretendía humillarles, España no iba a consentirlo.  
-Tu pueblo lo ha dejado claro en la cárcel de Baleares, -señaló despectivamente la posición de las islas. -¡Vete y míralo tu mismo! ¡Alimañas es lo que sois! -El barco de Francis comenzó a moverse. -¡Pero nosotros, nobles de alma y corazón, os disciplinaremos! ¡No lo olvides!

Le hubiera perseguido para tomar venganza por todo lo dicho y lo acontecido... pero algo en el alma de Antonio le hacía girar la cabeza y poner rumbo hacia las islas. Los rumores sobre la prisión iban de mal en peor, no le gustaba un pelo nada de aquello.  
Desembarcó en la playa corriendo entre las calles hasta localizar la susodicha cárcel. Era extraño, apenas había soldados de Francia haciendo guardia pudiéndose colar con facilidad, dentro no había ningún tipo de vigilancia, pero era comprensible, pues un hedor nauseabundo flotaba en el ambiente. Antonio se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo para poder avanzar, el lugar permanecía en silencio, ¿de verdad había presos en aquel lugar? Parecía que llevaba meses abandonado y sólo la enfermedad flotaba en el ambiente... pero dentro de la prisión, había vida...  
Asomándose dentro de una de las celdas, cerradas e incomunicadas desde hacía meses, el olor de aquel lugar era insoportable, para todos los presos que allí habían sido encerrados no había ni una miserable letrina, ni comida en meses, ni agua en semanas. Entre las sombras distinguió el suelo plagado de formas muy características, prácticamente descompuestas, por lo menos había una treintena de cuerpos en apenas cincuenta metros cuadrados. Desde el suelo, una de las figuras temblaba y se abrazaba así mismo.  
-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien! -Antonio forcejeó con la puerta en un intento inútil por hacer que esta cediera. -¡No te preocupes! ¡Te sacaré de a... ! -Se aparto súbitamente cuando el brazo gris y escamado, como si la putrefacción se hubiera hecho con la carne viva, asomó por el ventanuco vallado intentando desesperadamente alcanzarle para arrancarle el rostro. A España se le cortó el aliento, faltando poco para que le agarrase y yéndose al suelo por la sorpresa.  
El grito del preso, frustrado por haber fallado en su ataque, era escalofriante, resonando por toda la prisión y coreado con el puñado de supervivientes en otras celdas que habían caído en una profunda locura. Aquel cautiverio inhumano les había vuelto locos, les había obligado a aquel preso y a muchos otros realizar prácticas fuera de toda razón y moralidad únicamente para sobrevivir... Francia decía que los españoles eran unos salvajes indisciplinados, pero cualquiera, incluso un francés, acabaría de las mismas maneras en iguales condiciones.

España sintió hasta lo más hondo de su alma el miedo. No podía controlar el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo y que no le dejaba ponerse en pie únicamente pudiendo gatear penosamente para salir de aquella pesadilla, ahí estaba la gente que no había querido dejar las armas por defender su casa, así acabaría España si seguía luchando sin rendirse... si luchaba sin que nadie le ayudase...

Había llegado el momento de pedir ayuda a los enemigos de Francia. Era el momento de pedir ayuda a Portugal.

(*Incluso en nuestros días, en la memoria histórica, los franceses siguen pensando que los españoles son los menos civilizados de toda Europa. Y todo, efectivamente, por lo que vieron en esta prisión.*)

La casa de Portugal...  
España suspiró siendo escoltado hacía Lisboa por las tropas de su vecino Portugal.  
Un hombre demasiado parecido a él, con el pelo revuelto pero de color negro y ojos marrones, se giró para recibir a Antonio, con gesto demasiado enfadado. A su lado, un rubio de pobladas cejas que parecía regodearse ante la presencia de una España derrotada, Inglaterra.  
-¡Tienes lo que te mereces, España! -Incluso en la casa de Portugal, Inglaterra alzaba la voz a su gusto.  
España bajó la cabeza en gesto de sumisión.  
-Si no derrotamos a Francia en mi casa, las tropas de Napoleón se harán con el control de toda Europa. Sé hasta qué punto llegará Francis por hacerse con lo que quiere...  
-¡Todos son excusas! -Arthur se pavoneaba delante de ambos. -¿Cómo sabemos que no es una táctica para hacernos bajar la guardia y darnos una puñalada por la espalda para hacerse con nuestras casas?  
-Yo no soy Francia. -No pudo contener en su tono de voz todo el desprecio que sentía por la comparación, todo su ser parecía a punto de saltar contra Inglaterra por esa afrenta... el rubio enmudeció, pero precisamente, el mantenerse en su sitio era lo que hizo que Portugal mostrase interés en su petición.  
-¿Por qué querías atacarme España?  
-Quería recuperar a Gibraltar...  
-¡Nunca la tendrás! -Arthur interrumpió a este, pero la conversación ahora no iba con él y tanto Portugal como España le ignoraron.  
-Y quería tenerte a ti. -España miró honestamente a los ojos de su vecino... provocando que éste sintiera remordimientos al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Antonio.  
-¿Y no te importaba compartirme también con Francia, verdad? -Hacía unos siglos, Portugal había deseado quedarse junto a España, le había ayudado durante la guerra entre moros y cristianos, pero sus buenas relaciones se habían ido al traste con el descubrimiento del nuevo mundo. España no reparaba en el cariño que Portugal le profesaba, en como intentaba hacerse digno del español... pero éste era demasiado feliz en su mundo, siempre entre bailes y fiestas... deseaba tener su amistad, pero después de aquello se merecía una lección.

España no pudo decir nada ante aquello... no tenia argumentos que justificasen su actuación. Antonio cayó de rodillas a los pies de Portugal sin poder alzar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, acabando por apoyarse también con las manos en el suelo en actitud de completa sumisión y suplica.  
-Por favor... ayúdame Portugal... -Luchaba por que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, aquello era una humillación, pero era el último y desesperado intento de España de no caer en el olvido.  
Portugal guardó un silencio que se le antojo eterno...  
-Renuncia a tus colonias del nuevo mundo, Antonio, no han hecho más que darte problemas...  
Asintió ante las condiciones de Portugal, las riquezas que había saqueado de este nuevo mundo, manchadas de sangre, habían hecho que él mismo se acomodase, que su monarquía las desperdiciase, y que apenas les quedase dinero... quizás, Portugal había dictado aquello por su propio bien.  
-¡Y renuncia a Gibraltar para siempre! -Inglaterra apostilló aquello sintiéndose satisfecho al ver como España apretaba los puños incapaz de responder...

En su interior se debatía el renunciar a algo que era suyo territorialmente, el pequeño Gibraltar, el podía presumir de dejarse querer por África y por España, aquel muchacho inquieto, que al ser capturado por Inglaterra, dejó de lado su curiosidad, su inocente inquietud, por dejarse educar por las costumbres inglesas... desde entonces, había deseado rescatarle, pero sus intentos habían sido en vano... y ahora, tenía que renunciar a él...  
"Adiós, mi pequeño Gibraltar." -No lo vería crecer... no podría aspirar a él nunca más.  
-Acepto vuestras condiciones.

Portugal y España se aliaron para luchar contra Francia en la casa de Antonio, Inglaterra, más interesado en atacar a las tropas de Napoleón, atacó directamente a Francis en una nueva contienda entre ambos.  
La alianza aseguró el futuro de España, y se dio fin a la Guerra de la Independencia Española, también llamada Guerra del Francés, la victoria de España llegó el 21 de Junio de 1813 y en Octubre de aquel mismo año, Napoleón pidió la paz para Francia.

España apoyó el filo de su alabarda en tierra observando el atardecer con rostro serio y melancólico, giró la vista un momento para observar todo lo que había quedado de su casa... la guerra, las epidemias, la hambruna... 850.000 almas españolas se perdieron durante aquellos terribles años... algo irrecuperable. La pérdida de su patrimonio, la bancarrota... aquella guerra había salido muy cara para España que ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar. Las consecuencias de esta batalla perdurarían en su futuro, muchos, muchísimos años... pero el pueblo español, el Reino de España, saboreaba por fin la libertad.  
-Antonio... -El mencionado volvió la cara de nuevo hacia el atardecer, Portugal se acercaba hacía él mientras España correspondía con una sonrisa su presencia.  
-Portugal.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -Le puso la mano en el hombro apretándoselo con fraternidad, mirando el paisaje desolador tras su vecino.  
-Me siento libre... -Era un sabor agridulce... pero era fantástico. -Portugal, aún no te he pedido perdón, nos equivocamos de enemigos cuando quisimos enfrentarnos a vosotros.  
Asintió aceptando las disculpas, sintiendo el corazón en un puño por España, era feliz por haber recuperado un reino que, aunque antes prosperó, ahora era árido y estéril.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Antonio?  
-Viajaré hacía Andalucía. La monarquía aún no ha regresado, -se encogió de hombros resuelto -y el pueblo se merece un respiro, redactaremos sus derechos.  
Portugal dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Entonces, que te vaya muy bien amigo y espero lo mejor para tu Reino.  
-Y yo para el tuyo Portugal. -Abrió sus brazos correspondiendo al abrazo del que había sido su aliado, y el mejor apoyo para ganar aquella guerra. Le esperó observando como este subía a su caballo y marchaba al trote rumbo hacía el atardecer.

Cuando le perdió de vista, emprendió su camino hacia el sur, pero antes de que la penumbra diera paso a la noche, se encontró con otra sorpresa...  
Sosteniéndose en pie gracias a una muleta, con la cabeza vendada ocultando y desordenando sus perfectos rizos dorados, Francis rumiaba al percatarse de la presencia de Antonio.  
-¡Antonio! -Le señaló acusadoramente por poco no perdiendo el equilibrio. -¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!  
-¡Francis! -No salía de su asombro de verle en su casa. -¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¡Mírame! ¡Estoy hecho un desastre! ¡Por tu culpa he perdido mi autoridad en Europa! ¡Has hecho escuela para que los inútiles seguidores de ese cejudo me atacasen!  
-Bueno... tú atacaste mi casa a traición... -España torció el labio en gesto pensativo.  
-¡Ésto no va a quedar así...! ¡Ah! -Francis tropezó con la muleta finalmente yéndose al suelo de espaldas y aterrizando con sus nobles posaderas... Antonio no pudo evitar reírse con aquella escena mientras Francia iba poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza. -¡No te rías de mi!  
-Ay, Francis... -se calmó de su ataque de risa, ambos habían recibido lo suyo por sus errores, no había lugar para enfrentamientos para España, y Francis necesitaba a alguien que le escuchase quejarse un rato. -Los dos estamos muy mal, ¿verdad? -Le sonrió, no quería más peleas. -¡Tendremos que trabajar muy duro los dos solos de ahora en adelante para continuar! -Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza provocando que le manchase del polvo que Antonio tenía en las manos. -¡Hasta luego Francis!  
-Antonio... -Vio como el chico se alejaba. -¡Antonio! Por lo menos ayúdame a ponerme en pie... -Francia no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo... ¿trabajar duro? ¿Él solo? -Oh la là!

-Y... listo, -Antonio levantó la pluma del pergamino. -¿Qué os parece?  
El pueblo de Cádiz se asomó para ver lo que España había escrito... era la Constitución española de 1812.  
-¿Sufragio universal? ¿Soberanía Nacional... ¡Monarquía constitucional!  
Antonio se sintió abrumado por todas aquellas preguntas, sonriendo mientras fingía mirar distraídamente hacía algún punto indeterminado de la pared.  
-Bueno... es algo bastante moderno, ¿no os parece?... Pero es el pueblo español y no su monarquía quien ha luchado esta batalla, -miró satisfecho a sus gentes -¡nos hemos ganado el derecho de tener voz y voto!  
-¡Sí! ¡Viva España! -El pueblo cogió a un sorprendido Antonio en volandas lanzándole al aire para después recibirle con los brazos abiertos en pleno jolgorio.  
La fiesta se extendió durante horas, pese a que no hubiera tanto que celebrar como lo que había que lamentar, España sabía que cada cosa a su momento, y ahora tenían que celebrar su Constitución.  
Que por cierto...  
-¿Qué día es hoy?  
-Diecinueve de Marzo.  
-¿El día de San José...? -Ya era mala suerte, tenían que ponerle un nombre a esta Constitución y justo coincidía con el nombre del expulsado hermano de Napoleón, no, este no merecía el honor de llevar el nombre de algo tan grande, nunca lo había merecido. Pero de José... su diminutivo Pepe... y en femenino... -¡Pueblo! ¡Hemos creado La Pepa!  
Todos los presentes rieron ante la ocurrencia de la bautizada Constitución mostrándose de acuerdo por el nombre escogido.

-¡Ha llegado Fernando Vll! ¡El Deseado ha regresado!  
Se hizo el silencio entre los presentes y España mismo acudió a recibirle, era de los pocos miembros de la monarquía leales a él.  
-España... -Fernando Vll abrazó a este que le correspondió felizmente. -Siento mucho no haber podido estar durante la guerra...  
-Lo comprendemos. -El alivio que sintió Antonio por aquellas palabras le hizo sentir que flotaba, y sin pararse a pensar, disculpó al que por derecho era el Rey de su pueblo.  
-Bueno... ¿y qué tal todo por aquí? -Fernando Vll miró a su alrededor localizando el manuscrito de la Constitución. -¿Qué es esto?  
-Es la Constitución.  
-Aja, ya veo... -comenzó a leerla distraídamente, doblándola cuidadosamente y mirando con una sonrisa a España.- ¿Puedo guardarla yo?  
-Bueno... si insistes... -España mando sus recelos por aquel comentario a un rincón de su mente.

(*La Pepa, fue cambiada al menos tres veces, cada vez cediendo más poder a la Corona. Hasta que finalmente Fernando Vll decretó la disolución de las Cortes, renegó de la Constitución y detuvo a los diputados liberales, regresando así al absolutismo propio de antes de la Guerra del Francés... Por fiarte, te la han vuelto a colar España.*)

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el teléfono sonando.  
Desorientado, Antonio miró su reloj de mano... llevaba durmiendo la siesta alrededor de una hora y media... bueno, ya era suficiente teniendo en cuenta lo que le había costado hasta empezar a descansar. De un salto se levantó agarrando el teléfono.  
-¿Dígame? -Ojalá fuera la encantadora Cataluña llamándole para decirle que quería quedarse toda la vida a su lado... sin insultarle ni faltarle mientras se lo proponía, claro.  
-¿Antonio?  
-¡Portugal! ¡Ésto sí que es toda una sorpresa! -Se acomodo en la silla alegrándose por la inesperada llamada de este. -¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a comer una buena paella?  
-No venía a hablar de eso España, yo... -Portugal tomó aire intentando relajarse. -Tú... ¿has visto las noticias sobre la situación económica?  
-Sí... Alemania me llamó hace un rato para recordármelo... -Le bajaron los ánimos a marchas forzadas, esperaba que Portugal no viniera a echárselo también en cara...  
-Ya... bueno... -Portugal no sabía como decir aquello, tantos años deseándolo, pero guardándolo en secreto... y ahora tenía que descubrir cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia España por necesidades económicas. Bueno, Antonio aprobaba el matrimonio entre hombres, ¿no? -Yo... te... ¿te gustaría ser uno conmigo?  
-... ¿Eh?

Fin***


End file.
